


And I'd do anything to just feel better.

by SQDrabbles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQDrabbles/pseuds/SQDrabbles
Summary: Inspired by Santana & Steve Tyler's Just Feel Better song.Any comments / criticism much appreciated.





	And I'd do anything to just feel better.

_Bodies glistening with sweat, one riding the other. Her hand slams against the headboard with each thrust, groaning as she feels the woman below her coming. She follows quickly after, fingers curling around blonde curls, digging in as bruising lips close around a nipple.  
  
“Oh gods.” The blonde groans afterwards, smug tone, and Regina shuts her up._   
  
  
“Morning Mills.”   
“Emma.” A nod from the porch, fingers shifting through her purse. “Are you off again?”  
“Yeah. Cat stuck up a tree again.” Scuffing her boot against the pavement, she smiles at Regina. “Mulan and Ruby..wanted to go out for drinks later, do you want to come?”  
“I’ll think about it.”  
  
_Pushed against the wall, she only has a few seconds to wave her hand to lock the door before they’re pinned above her head, a knee sliding between her thighs.  
“This is new. I didn’t know you were interested.”  
“Just shut up and fuck me.”  
“Yes ma’am.”   
_  
“Have you seen Regina around?” Snow asks her daughter, and Regina ducks into the other aisle.   
“Havent yet.”   
“She seems off this week. I just wanted to check in..and you.” Snow says in a concerned voice, and Regina stills, wondering.   
“I’m fine. I have lunch with Regina after; I’ll let you know how she is. I haven’t seen her much this week either.”  
  
_“I feel like we’ve done this before.”  
Regina grips the woman’s thighs tighter, forcing a smile. “Maybe. Did it feel like this?” Asks as her tongue flicks at the hardened nub, and the blonde stops talking after that for awhile.   
  
Emma wakes up after her, scooting closer to Regina. “Hey” says sleepily, her arms tracing along Regina’s back. “Come back to bed.”  
“This was a mistake.”  
“What? Regina, I feel like this is a long time coming. Lets tal-“  
“I’m sorry, dear. Perhaps one day” Regina murmurs against her forehead, her finger tapping the skin as the white thread of magic covers the blonde. And she leaves._   
  
“Morning, Mills.”  
“Morning, Emma.”   
“Hows it going? Henry was saying you haven’t been out much. Why don’t you come hang with us?”  
“I’ll think about it.”   
  
_It itches at her, the need to connect, to just not feel lonely for once. She gives in, every time. She used to be able to better control herself, with Graham, with the town. Even with Robin, she only gave in once or twice. It’s harder now, with a heart._  
  
But no one is to know. That’s her only option, to keep in control. Emma says yes every time when Regina asks, and Regina makes sure she won’t regret it in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing two versions of the continuation, two ways this can unfold. Hope you enjoy this mini-fic.


End file.
